High electricity bills from air conditioning and/or heating use for a dwelling are common and reoccurring. Additionally, the manufacture of energy at a power plant causes pollution to be released in the air. Furthermore, electricity availability in undeveloped countries, as well as remote locations in developed countries, may be scarce, on limited basis or often non-existent. As a result, these locations are unable to store foods and liquids requiring refrigeration due to the lack of electricity. For undeveloped countries the lack of electricity is a factor in the poverty, hunger and lack of nourishment for its citizens. It is to these problems that the present invention is directed.